Incarnate
by Rhyme2Rhapsody
Summary: On his way home from Egypt in the air port, Dr. Bruce Banner is kissed by a strange woman who tells him to take her home with him. So they hop in a taxi and go back to his hotel. Now the Hulk belongs to her? Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1.**

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the world was different. For exactly how long had she slept? How long had it been since the people of the Nile ruled as masters of the world? How long had it been since the women of Nubia sang their rich songs, and the scent of Myrrh and frankincense were favored above all currency? Too long! For now her eyes were open, and the people that crowded about her were people with no name, no tribe, no land of origin. They mulled around, people of vast skin tones and eye color as they did back then. But here it was so very different. She turned her dark head towards the large glass pane windows that shuttered as the giant chariots that took to the sky left the ground.

A deafening roar would sound in it's wake. This was not her land! Where was her beloved Nile? Where were the daughters of Cush, the son's of Moab? the worshipers of Isis in their white linen's and many incense! Where was her Nile! She spun, round and round, faces and voices melding together. It was dizzying! So dizzying! In that instant her hand shot out and grasped the air, and then with flesh. She held on for dear life, digging her sharp nails into whatever it was she held on too as she tried desperately to still the mad world around her?

"ARG!" Someone shouting, clasping onto her hand and trying to pull it away. Hands struggled with each other for a moment until finally the other began to soothe. She found her forehead pressed against a warm chest. A steady strong heart beat thrummed under the skin like a steady drum. The hand moved to her shoulder joined by another. Steadying her as she tried to gain perspective. Finally she looked up into the face of the individual who's patient arms held her.

Brown eyes, kind, humble and yet so sad met her's. These eyes would help her, but the words spoken to her by those lips made no sense. A fist tightened around her heart. The keepers were near. They would come and take her and drag her back to the blackness. There was no time to waste. She held the mans face in her hands as their lips connected. She pushed some of her essence into him, and in return he relinquished some of his. Her head shot back as his life force funneled down her throat like hot ash. She sputtered, struggling to breath as the man looked on, confused, horrified, yet still so kind. This man, was like nothing she had ever come in contact with before. She felt raw energy furl like a beast under her skin, threatening to tear her apart from the inside. Then, just as suddenly, the burning was gone.

"Are you alright"? The man said. Ah, so it did work after all!

"Yes!" She said after a while. "Yes."

"Can I help you with something miss"? A tentative hand patted her shoulder as she recovered full control of her breathing. Her eyes flickered back to his, pleading vehemently with one look.

"Please help me!" She said.

"Are you sick? I may be able to help. I'm a doctor...er...sort of."

"You must take me with you." The beautiful dark skinned woman was back to holding onto him for dear life. Her dark eyes had swirled green for a moment before settling back to it's inky glow when she kissed him, giving him pause for a moment. Yeah she was hot, but he couldn't just bring her home with him. Was she in some sort of trouble? He should have turned her away. He should have, I don't know directed her to airport security. But then, there was her eyes... "I don't know what you want me to do, I mean, I'm about to leave the country..."

"Please!" She pleaded. Her eyes shot past him, fixated on figures covered in cloaks. She must have been in real danger, because he felt the roll under his skin that he got whenever the other guy got restless.

"Please!" She said again. Her voice a mere whisper as the cloaked figures came nearer, seemingly invisible to every one else but them. The trembling in her entire being and the look of pure fear in her dark eyes set something in him off kilter, and he found himself dragging her towards the exit and hailing a cab. Pushing her in before him, he watched the cloaked figures try to draw closer. But they failed. He let the big guy get a good look at them, stopping them dead in their tracks as he climbed into the seat beside her. After paying the cab driver and directing him back to his hotel he turned to the woman beside him.

Her skin was such a dark ebony that it glowed wherever the sun light touched it. Slender, and smooth, her features were like that of a painting or a statue from the hieroglyphs. Her clothing though plain certainly seemed like something off the walls of a temple. Her hair was corded in thick braids that wound up and down in an intricate design. Her wide eyes, were an odd slant, different from the shape of people found in Asia, but no less distinguished. They looked black, until the sun hit them and you could clearly see the deep ember brown that was their natural color. But the most vivid thing about her was her scent. It was a mild silky sweet aroma that made one think of...milk? No that can't be right! The car stopped, pulling up to the front door of the little shanty hotel.  
She followed him into the building quietly, sticking close as he checked in and then followed him up the stairs to the dusty little room. She stayed near the door and watched as he chucked the strange bag he carried on his back. With that he wiped his palms on to his pants and stared at her.

"I um..."

"I..." Th said at the same time. The man gave a soft smile. "Please!" he said stretching a hand out to one of the chairs in the room. She nodded and took a seat.

"Okay. Let's start with a name. Who are you"? Dark steady eyes held his. "My name is Chiyl." Her quiet voice seemed to fill the room despite it's low tone. The sound seemed to send a chill up his spine, calling the big guy's attention, but not in a bad way.

"Okay Chiyl. My name is Bruce."

"Bruce." She repeated with a flourish to his name that made him smile like silly school boy. He sat across from her, as not to scare her, though, she did kind of kiss him a complete stranger and beg him to take her home with him in an airport. But still.

"Chiyl, are you in some kind of trouble"? The woman nodded slowly, eyes dropping to the floor. Fat tears started to roll down her smooth cheeks. She wiped at her face with the palms of her hand before he handed her some napkins he had in his pocket. She pressed the tissue to her face for a moment, stifling a soft sob. Bruce could only watch, unsure if offering comfort would be appropriate. Chiyl wiped away the last of her Chrystal like tears before she lifted her eyes to him again.

"Everything I know, my life, my family. They are all gone. They priests they put me down to sleep. When I wake the world is changed. I wake and the temple is no longer a temple but a tomb, and the keepers..." A dry sob cut her speech off mid sentence. Her shoulders shook. Her lips trembled and that damn smell was distracting! What was it, french vanilla?

"Look, I don't know about Keepers or temples but I'll tell you what. You can stay here for tonight and then tomorrow we can go to the local police."

"Police"?

"Yeah, the local authority." Her eyes shot up from her lap.

"No you mustn't!" She practically shouted. "If you take me to them I will surely be killed! You must take me with you, were ever you go." Bruce wanted to assure her that that wasn't the case, and plus, he didn't know what gimmick this was but he wasn't falling for it.

"Um, look lady I don't know what to tell you..."

"The beast!" She said flatly.

"Excuse me"? She stood slowly, and began moving forward, almost as though she was gliding across the floor.

"The beast." she said again, stopping inches from him and leaning over until they were eye to eye.

"If you leave without me. The beast will object. You and I both understand his fierce temperament. Only I can sway him." Yeah this bitch was crazy! Bruce shot up from his seat causing Chiyl to stumble back.

"Look lady, I don't know what you're gimmick is but I'm not falling for it. I don't know who you work for, if it's shield or some other government agency." He walked forward, his voice getting harder, green sparking around the iris's of his eyes. His shadow in the setting sun was larger than it was supposed to be. The force of his essence seemed to wash over her like the heat of a furnace, making her gasp. "You'd do well to wise up right now and drop the antics, cause I'm one poor sap you don't want to mess with."

The force of what ever emanated from him made her drop to her knees. She gasped and sputtered on her knees from the power of his presence. Then, just like before, the heat abated, and she found herself looking up wearily into worried brown eyes. He reached down, and though she flinched away at first she took the hand he offered and let him help her on her feet.

"Look, I'm sorry if I..." His mouth was covered again by her warm lips, and again there was that pull she seemed to cause in him from his very core. The big guy roiled violently under his skin, and then was silent. Chiyl pulled away, eyes searching his for a reaction.

"Lady, you can't keep doing that. It's dangerous...with me especially." he said.

"No! She said. She took his hand in hers and held on to him tightly. "Call the beast."

"Excuse me"?

"Call him." She said again. Bruce stared at her open mouthed for a minute. Was this chick for real?

"Look lady I don't think you understand...ARG!" Suddenly his body began to morph.

"What are you...what did you..." Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Listen to the sound of my voice." He did! And that soft voice that seemed to fill the room reverberated through his very being. The words seemed to sink into his pores, calling him, pulling at his soul. What was scary, was that the other guy seemed to be answering!

"Stop it! Y...you don't...you don't understand!"

"I understand better than you think." Hulk blanched under his skin, causing a sort of heaving of flesh, a fight between him and the monster.

"No!" he cried.

"All is well. Trust me. He will harm no one in my care. I wish only to greet him." Bruce tried to pull away from her grip. But his hand had no strength her's as she continue'd to call the other guy.

"Beast!" She said softly. "I am a friend. Listen carefully to what I say now." Bruce's eyes went wide when he felt the roiling in his skin pause, and the Hulk seemed to look up through his eyes at this new comer with rapt fascination.

"I, Chiyl have come to ask for your help mighty one. My life was in danger when I tasted you're essence. I took from you without asking, with out knowing, and for that I beg a thousand pardons. Still I must ask again for your aid? May I call on you, knowing that you will come should I need your assistance"? To Bruce's absolute surprise, it was the hulks rumbling voice that answered.

"Hulk help pretty doll." Chiyl smiled.

"Ah! So hulk is what you are called." He felt the Hulk smile.

"Hulk like Chiyl. Hulk help when Chiyl call." The woman gave a nod, and a sigh.

"Thank you my new friend. Now rest. Sleep again, you and I will speak again sometime soon." And with that, the Hulk receded back under his skin. leaving Bruce, and only Bruce at the fore front. Panting, the other man stood up, from where he had crashed to the floor. Chiyl helped him up this time, leaving a five fingered wring around his wrist.

"How the hell did you..."

"Bruce." The woman said, his name rolling off her tongue like some exotic word as she cut him off.

"I tell no lies. If we separate, the beast, you're Hulk, will rage. He will listen to only my voice now. I am sorry to do this to you. You have been so very kind, and I have taken advantage of you." She said. Their eyes didn't leave each other as she spoke her next words slowly.

"I am your Hulks new master."

* * *

**So. I had this story idea that I just couldn't let go of even though I have another story still unfinished that I have a bit of writer's block with. I may or may not update often. I really don't know where this is going, and I am SOOOO open to suggestions. Well, hope it's entertaining...sort of!:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Needless to say Bruce had contacted Tony immediately and called in a favor. After a rather quiet night of deep confusion and contemplation the two had settled down for bed with out another word. Bruce had told Tony bluntly that he needed help smuggling someone into the country and that he really couldn't go into detail over the phone. Like a good sport by morning, Tony had done the kindness of flying over with the quinjet himself. His excuse, he wanted to see what the good doctor was up to. By morning, Tony called Bruce from his front door and when answered, invited himself in.

"Sup!" The billionaire said with a mega watt smile. Bruce pushed his glaces back on his face before lifting a finger to his lips.

"She's still asleep." A well shaped brow shot up as a Cheshire cat grin spread across his face.

"She? It's a she? I knew it had to be!"

"Tony please..."

"...Is she hot"?

"Look you're gonna wake her up!" Bruce whispered loudly.

"Come on, you can tell me! Did you boink her"?

"What...? No I didn't boink her!"

Tony stared at him. "...You spent the entire night in a sleazy motel with a hot chick and you didn't tap that"?

"Shh Tony!" Bruce hissed desperately.

"Did she go down? Come on you had to have gotten some kind of action." Bruce threw his hands up in exasperation when a set of dark eyes blinked up at them from the couch. Tony froze. Pulling his own shades down from his eyes he peered at her over the rim.

"Nice!" Bruce tried to pull him aside, but the other man side stepped him, moving towards a startled looking Chiyl with an out stretched hand.

"Hey, I'm Tony. But I bet you already knew that." Chiyl barely opened her mouth to answer when Tony cut her off.

"Hey let me just say, thank you for helping out my friend here. You know, he's had a bit of dry spell these last couple of years."

"STARK!" Bruce barked, causing the big mouth to spin.

"Sorry, TMI"? He said looking back and forth between the two. Chiyl looked over at Bruce in confusion. The scientist removed his glasses, rubbed the top part of the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sight.

"Tony, this is Chiyl, Chiyl, this is Tony Stark." Tony turned his mega watt smile on the woman expectantly, but once again all he received was a blank stare, and then a courteous nod. Clearing his throat he turned back to Bruce.

"Dude you really need to take you're lady friends out more."

"Tony..." The billionaire threw his hands up in the air.

"All right all right. Let's get down to business." He said taking a seat next to Chiyl, followed by Bruce who sat across from them.

"Uh, Chiyl, right."? Tony pulled out his latest invention, his pocket lap top and began typing at a speed that fascinated Chiyl.

"What sorcery does he weave"? The woman asked in wonder as she stared at the screen of Tony's laptop, which actually sounded more like, what saucery dos he weave, when she said it but that was just her accent. Tony eyed Bruce with out stopping. A silent, Dude is she serious, passed between the two. Bruce rolled his eyes as he crossed the room and began pulling clothes out of his suitcase.

"Chiyl, you'll need to change into these." He said pulling out a plain green T-shirt, some Khaki cargo shorts, a belt and a baseball cap. "If we're going to get you out of here, then those guys following you need to not be able to recognize you."

"Wait there are guys following you"?

"Focus Tony."

"Right. Uh Chiyl, what's you're last name."?

"Last name"? The woman asked tilting her head to the side.

"Okaaay!" Tony said exasperated. "Look if I'm going to help you, you've got to help me. I need info, background, family history. Anything you can give me that I can use."

"Or you can make something up!" Bruce cut in, causing the billionaire to purse his lips together for a moment.

"Or I can make shit up!" Tony turned back to his screen and began typing madly. Bruce handed Chiyl the bundle and stood back so she could make her way to the bathroom.

"Hey wait Chiyl." Tony pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture. Chiyl flinched when she heard the click from the phone and looked to Bruce fore an explanation. Instead he stretched his hand out toward the bathroom on the opposite side of the room, directing her to it. With a nod she carefully pushed the door to the bathroom open, peering in before entering and shutting the door silently behind her.

"Nice girl, where'd you find her"?

"Actually she sort of found me."

"Huh!" Was all he said for a while. Finally, he shut his laptop and looked up at his friend, taping his fingers against the surface before speaking.

"Is it drugs"?

"What"?

"Come on Bruce." Tony folded the laptop into a flat smooth rectangular shaped contraption and slipped it into his pocket.

"No it's not drugs."

"Then why are you helping her if there are people after her. Does she have something on you"? Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and then walking over, plopped down in the seat beside his friend.

"She's...friends with the Hulk." He said, not looking at the other man.

"Friends..., with the Hulk"? Bruce simply nodded.

"How'd she manage that"?

"I don't know they...talked."

"Talked"? The scientist finally looked up at the other man, not at all surprised at the disbelief on his face.

"Look, all I know is that if I don't take her with me the other guy will get pretty pissed." A smirk graced Tony's face.

"So she's not you're lady friend, but the Hulks"? Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Can you just think seriously for a minute!"

"Who can think strait after hearing that shit"? Just then the bathroom door opened, and a rather interestingly dressed Chiyl stepped out. Letting out a sight, Bruce stood and padded over to the woman who looked up at him apologetically.

"I am sorry, but I could not figure out this style of dress." Tony covered his mouth and looked away as to not laugh at the woman.

"Tony..." Bruce said glaringly. Taking his Que the other man wiggled fingers at them and exited the room.

"Here, let me help." He said. He grabbed the bottom of the backwards T-shirt and began pulling it up, causing Chiyl to pull away.

"It's okay! I wont undress you. I'm only going to fix these clothes alright." His tone was soothing. Once again she found herself relying on the kindness he had shown earlier and allowed him to tamper with the garments she wore. Bruce set to work, pulling the shirt up only a bit past her navel, exposing the slender waist and rounded hips below for only a second. He pushed her arms back through the sleeves and turned the shirt around. With that work done he turned to helping her out of the Khaki shorts, which, honestly he didn't even know how she managed that mess. She was wearing one of the legs around her waist while the other hung inside out!

His breath caught in his throat when he knelt down and pulled the pants off her waist, catching a glimmer of the coarse dark hair between her legs. He averted his eyes, but the image was already burned into his retina's. Holding the pants up the right side up, face still turned away he helped her back into the pants. Looping the belt properly through the loops he then apologized as he stuck the end of the green T-shirt down the front and back and pulled the belt till it reached a point were it held the clothing in place comfortably. Bruce wasn't a very tall man, but even his shorts were long on the woman, and her waist was a bit small for the curve of her hips. Satisfied with his work he stepped back and nodded his approval.

"The hat." he said. With a nod Chiyl returned to the bathroom and retrieved the baseball cap he gave her.

"Tony, you can come back in now." Bruce called. Seconds later Tony poked his head in the door.

"Done already"?

"Stark!"

"Jeez man live a little!"


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3.**

* * *

Steve stalked around the tower like an angry lion waiting for Tony to return. It was already midnight and he was hell a tired.

"Jarvis what time is it"? He asked the A.I.

"Five minutes from the last time you asked me sir." Came the polite remark. Steve rolled his eyes as he continued to look through the stack of Ford magazines tony kept on his coffee table.

"Sir perhaps you should return to your floor in the meantime."

"For the eighth time since you suggested it Jarvis. NO!"

"Very well sir." Steve plopped the magazine he read back down on the table and leaned back on the comfortable coach. Letting out a big sigh he let his head lean back against the black leather back and closed his eyes.

"Sir, I'd like to inform you that Mr. Stark and his guests have arrived." Steve stood, rubbing the back of his neck as he stretched.

"Thanks Jarvis...wait guests"? Just then the Tony entered the room, followed by Dr. Banner, and an exotic dark skinned woman.

"Spangles!" Tony called when he saw the other man.

"Do you have any idea what time it is"? Steve barked.  
Suddenly the A.I chimed in.

"It is exactly..."

"Shut up Jarvis." Steve said pensively looking up at the ceiling. Bruce felt Chiyl grab hold of his hand tightly, and looked down to see the scared look on the young woman's face. He patted her hand and gave a reassuring smile. Not missing the silent exchange, Steve ignored Tony's complaints about mistreatment of his A.I and spoke to Bruce instead.

"May I ask who this is"?

"Um, Steve this is Chiyl." Came the answer. Bruce turned to the woman and ushered her forward. "Chiyl, this is a friend of mine, Captain Steve Rogers." Chiyl eyed the beautiful tall man with aw, but nodded her head politely and returned to the doctor's side, standing slightly behind him. Steve turned back to Tony.

"Is it really a good idea bringing strangers to the Tower"? He asked.

"Look spangles, she's not my company, she's the Hulks." Steve turned a questioning eye to the doctor. Understanding the need for an explanation, he waved Tony over and whispered something to him. With a nod Tony walked over and offered an arm to the young woman.

"You must be tired. We'll get you settled in so you can rest okay." He said, leading the woman away. Casting a look back at the two men, Chiyl disappeared out the room with a talky Stark. As soon as they were gone Steve looked across at Bruce expectantly. Bruce merely sighed.

"You might want to get the others up here. They need to hear this to I guess." He said.

* * *

Chiyl Rahal was her new name. She was in her early to mid twenties, and she was born in Lebanon. Her mother was dead, her father was dead, and she had no known relatives. She had a solid balance of five hundred american dollars in her bank account, saved from working since she was eight. Chiyl never went to school and so had no formal education. She traveled with the two American men in a chauffeured vehicle to the small private airport Tony used when he landed. Still, Chiyl had felt uneasy, and kept her eyes open for any sign of cloaked individuals that stalked her. The place was indeed much smaller and less crowded. With the two men walking on either side of her, Chiyl felt more confident looking around. Her eyes wandered here and there, taking in images of things she had never seen before. People talking to the air, voices answering back. Men riding strange inventions carrying many bags. Interesting smells that were nothing like the past wafted through the air along with the cooled air filled her senses to the max. Through it all she clung tightly to Bruce's shirt sleeve when they were both led through the airport by the man Tony Stark, who was in turn led by a liaison of men and women in matching uniform.

They reached a point were a man in a different uniform asked for papers, which Tony provided for every one, flashing his little contraption at the man, who then entered information into another contraption for verification. Once that was done, the man stepped aside and let them by, asking information of another group of people behind them. Chiyl was floored when they steppe outside and Tony and Bruce climbed into a large metal...thing that held a room with chairs and other doohickey's. Bruce strapped her into the seat next to him, and then strapped himself in. Tony looked back at them with a grin as he talked to...people? Voices? Magical beings?

None of it mattered in the end when she felt the metal contraption lurch forward, and screamed madly when she looked out the window she sat by and saw the ground disappear. Once Bruce had managed to calm her down enough to explain that they were safe in the air and that they were being taken to his home, Chiyl promptly fell unconscious from the air pressure.

"Well, that was interesting!" Tony said once he had unstrapped himself from his seat after Jarvis took over.

"Tony!" Bruce said exasperated.

"You're turning me on the way you keep calling my name like that. I'm beginning to wonder." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose from the head ache the other man was causing, but couldn't deny himself a laugh. Tony was...well Tony after all, and you either rolled with his personality or have the Hulk handle him. No one wanted that! The three rode quietly for a few hours, catching some sleep in between until Jarvis informed them that they were coming across american air space. From there Tony took over, Chiyl tried not to freak and Bruce, simply surrendered to it all.

* * *

**Avengers Assembled:**

"You what"? Natasha dead panned after Bruce told them what he did.

"You heard him Red." Tony said, sipping from his glass.

"Call me that again and I'll shoot you in the knee cap." She said bluntly turning back to Bruce.

"I'm beginning to think shooting people in the knee cap's is you're favorite past time." Tony chided.

"Want to test me on that"?

"That's enough!" Steve said, taking his captain tone. Natasha let it drop and turned once again.

"Shoot me in the knee cap." Tony grumbled into his glass of scotch. "I'm Tony fuckin Stark." Steve glared at the other man.

"Are you drunk"? He growled.

"Working on it." The captain's jaw dropped as the other man downed the remains of his glass and promptly stood to pour himself another. Before an argument could erupt, Bruce brought the attention of his team back to the matter at hand.

"Chiyl needs help," he said, "and weather we like it or not we have to help her."

"Why"? Steve asked.

"Because the big guy said so." Tony piped up as he returned with a full glass.

"Wait, the Hulk say's we have to"? Natasha said leaning forward in her seat.

"...How'd she manage that"?

"See that's what I said!" Tony added.

"They talked." Bruce said taking off his glasses and pretending to clean them.

"Wait, she can talk to the Hulk? How did she do that"? Tony finally settled back down in his seat between Bruce and Clint, who had been sitting idly listening up till then. Bruce eyed Clint tiredly.

"She asked to speak to him and he answered." He said bluntly. The table went quiet. Bruce let out a heavy sight. This was going to be a loooong night!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

* * *

Natasha eyed him suspiciously. "What are you looking at me for"? Tony glares back.

"I know this has to be you're fault some how." She say's leaning back in her seat and folding her arms.

"I was in a whole nother country for fuck sake! How is this my fault"?

"Like you said, you're Tony fucking Stark right!" The billionair playboy took another sip of the dark liquid in his glass.

"Well, that's true. But I had nothing to do with it...this time."

"This time"? Clint chimed in. Bruce found himself gritting his teeth and knew it was time to call it a night.

"Look, can we talk about this in the morning"? The group looked from him, to each other, all nodding in silent agreement...except Jarvis of course.

"And the girl sir"? The A. I asked.

"Let us know when she wakes up Jarv. You know the drill." The group dispersed slowly, bones creaking and yawns sounding off one after the next. Tony made a concious note to research why yawning was so damn contagious. It was 3:15 AM. Damn it was early, but flying really did take it out of a fella.

"Later Big green." Tony called over his shoulder.

"Later..., hey Tony." The other man spun, still backing up slowly. "Thanks man." The billionaire smiled.

"Any time Bro!" He said, and disappeared down the hall. Steve followed after him, calling for him to stop and let him catch up. He was probably going to lecture the hell out of Tony because of him, though he really didn't deserve it...this time! Bruce joined the others in the lift and descended to their individual floors. In the mean time, Tony ignored the Captain of the Avengers climbed the stairs down to his lab.

"Tony!" Steve called. "Wait up!"

"No!"

"Tony!"

"Leave me alone spangles." Tony shot back idly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Without hesitation Steve descended the stairs after him. The billionaire quickly slipped behind the glass door of his workshop and twiddled his fingers at Steve.

"Right. Real mature Tony."

"Did I say I was mature, I don't remember that conversation."

"Look, I'm not here to lecture you about Bruce. I actually think you did the right thing." That caught the other man by surprise. Letting out a sigh Tony unlocked the door and let the soldier in. Steve slipped through the door and padded across the room, arms crossed, eyes leveled.

"We will however talk about you not telling any of us before you left." Tony threw his hands into the air rolling his eyes at the same time.

"You know, did it ever occur to you that I don't have to answer to you"?

"I'm just saying, we could have helped!" Tony stared at the tall Adonis before of him, and became irritated in an instant. "Good night Steve!"The captain let out a long sigh.

"So you're not even willing to talk."

"Good night Steve." Tony sang behind the glass turning is back and facing his computer screen.

"You know what, fine!" The super soldier turned on his heels and stalked out of the workshop. Once Tony saw the other man disapear up the stairs he let out a long sigh of his own. 'Fucking goody goody.' After a few minutes Jarvis's voice cut into the concentration he had finally settled into

"Sir. Jarvis said.

"WHAT!" Tony shouted at the A.I.

"Sir, I thought it imperative to inform you that captain rogers has taken one of the cars."

"...What? Which one"?

"The Ford sir."

"Oh." He said turning back to his work.

"Sir."

"What Jarvis."

"It's the 1968 sir."

"...what?...SHIT! Stop him Jarvis." Tony cleared the room in three steps and the stairs in five.

"Took you long enough." Tony skidded to a stop and nearly fell.

"Holy shit Steve!" Tony gasped. The soldier tilted his head to the side, tapping his feet with his hands on his hips like a God damn school teacher. Tony glared at the soldier.

"Fine. FINE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"? He shouted.

"Lets go out for coffee." Steve said casually, unfazed by the outburst. In fact he was smiling. He though this was funny! Well, at least he could give as good as he got now a days. Tony felt a little proud of himself for that, being the super soldiers tutor on modern banter. Tony ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Fine," he said, "but you're not driving my ford."  
The captain gave a nod. "Whatever you say Stark." he said, his smirk, giving way to a good matured smile. "I'll wait out front." Tony watched the captain strut towards the elevator. His eyes roaming over the muscular figure of his team leader. He had a great form, broad shoulders, narrow hips, and God what an ass!' He froze in his own thoughts. Okay that was kinda... gay. What bugged him most was, he'd been having to tell himself that a lot lately. Don't watch the captain working out so hard, stop thinking about how nice his sweat smells, stop staring at his junk . It just pissed him off that he couldn't stop staring! Tony shook the thought from his head and turned towards his bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Bruce hesitated before he knocked. "Who is it"? Came the young woman's voice.

"It's me, Bruce." He said. The door cracked open, and dark wet eyes peered up at him. She had been crying.

"Come inside." she said as she opened the door wider for him to step into the dark room.

"Jarvis can you raise the lights." he said. The room lit up at once. "How are you feeling"? he asked. His arms instantly became filled. Chiyl practically clawed his back as she melted to the floor like a drowning woman. Bruce was dragged to his knees as he held her, shushing her and patting her hair. His arm was drenched with her salty tears. He made a note to himself to bring something with for her to eat and drink later. For now, he just let the poor girl hold on to him as she wept.

* * *

Tony sure could pout! Steve was sure he used that face on Pepper. How did she manage to say no to that? Not that he had a problem saying no, it was just that, well, it was kinda cute. Steve sat across from the billionaire in an old diner in Brooklyn. One that had been around when he was growing up and had thankfully stayed around, though it went under a different name now. Tony drummed his fingers against the table impatiently as they waited for their order. Steve, a coffee with cream and two sugars with a slice of cherry pie with whip cream on top, and tony, plain black, nothing else. It was weird because Cap was usually the one to do the whole spartan...well everything while Tony, was...not! He watched as Steve took the first bite of his pie when their order came before he asked, what the fuck?

"So Cap, what the fuck"?

"Watch your mouth Tony." Steve said off handed.

"Hey you dragged me out to Brooklyn to some hole in the wall diner, I have a right to ask what the fuck"? An old couple behind them turned and glared.

"Sorry." Steve mouthed. The couple shook their heads and turned their backs.

"Look I just wanted to talk okay. I've been waiting all day.

"Awe, did you miss me." Steve rolled his eyes, but a dimpled smile crossed his face and Tony felt...yeah lets not go there.

"Look, I just wanted to talk about something that's been bugging me for a while." Tony washed away his wayward thoughts with the black liquid swirling in his cup and God he hated sobriety right now!

"What can I do for you Cap"? He said almost too quickly.

"Go on." As Steve went on about something or other, Tony's eyes wandered... all over Captain America. The strong chin, the full lips, the ridiculously long eye lashes...

"Tony"? His brown eyes locked back on to the soldiers baby blue's, his innocent blue's, blue's so blue that they were like clear cool windows to his very soul and...

"Sorry cap, I'm just tired here, and honestly I'm still wondering why you really brought me out here when we both damn well know, we could have talked at the tower." Steve set his fork down lightly on his empty plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Fine, you want me to just come out and say it"?

"Shoot!" the other man answered. Steve leaned in across the table and whispered, forcing Tony to lean in further as well.

"The thing is Stark, you've been acting funny lately." Tony propped his hand under his chin, his palm covering his mouth.

"Funny? What do you mean funny"? Steve looked around over his shoulder before leaning in a little further. Tony could almost smell the cherry pie on Steve's breath.

"Well you kinda...well you..."

"Spit it out Cap!" Tony said wearily.

"Well Tony, you've, um, you've been giving me these weird looks lately." Tony froze.

"I see." He said slowly.

"Now I know I'm probably being paranoid, but Tony, it's kind of uncomfortable for me when you do and I was wondering if..."

"Okaaay. Look Cap," Tony said cutting him off, "sorry if my gaze frazzles you're delicate disposition."

"Tony..."

"No it's okay cap, I'll just wear sun glasses when you're around." Tony pulled out a hundred and plopped it on the table before storming out. Steve sighed. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He stood and pulled his leather jacket on before heading out after the his team mate.

* * *

Though he couldn't reach his magic, it didn't mean his magic couldn't reach him, and the whisper it gave that tickled along his skin said that something was amiss in the nine realms. The roots of Yggdrasil quivered and hummed like a swarm of bees lived within it's branches. It tickled most furiously, and it left the trickster giggling, cackling in the dungeons of Asgard like a mad man, tormenting the guards and the other in mates in the dark dank prison for days on end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

When his eyes blinked opened he had expected to see the walls of his room lined with books, or at least the dirty tea cups with their tea bags crusted with left over granules sticking to the bottom, lined up around his work table. Or even the smell of old smoke from when he really needed to calm down when the memories got too intense. What he didn't expect when he woke that morning was the press of a warm soft body curled in against his, or long braided cords of hair that managed to wrap themselves around his wrists. Dark starry eyes blinked open and stared at him just as confused as he.  
He could feel panic begin to tense her pliant limbs until he smiled sheepishly and pulled away. "I guess we fell asleep huh!" He said quietly. Some one knocked at the door a moment later. Bruce untangled himself clumsily from her arms and stumbled across the room. Natasha stood with her hand raised mid knock when the door clicked open. She blinked at him questioningly. In answer, he stepped aside so that she could see that it was in fact the correct room.

"Steve's got breakfast going if you guys are hungry." She said.

"We'll be right out." He answered quietly. With a nod she turned on her heels, her feet made no sound as she strode down the hall. He closed the door and turned back to the young woman. "I guess we should get going then." He said.

* * *

Tony's eyes betrayed him as they strayed once again to the lean muscular back of his team leader. He watched the sinews in his arms ripple as he worked at his task, tensing and releasing gently with controlled strength, cracking eggs, stirring, or pouring. He watched the way his hips shift back and forth as he reached from one end of the kitchen counter top to the next to retrieve ingredients. He even noticed the way his wrists twitched, moving the muscles in his forearm as he whisked the contents in his bowl. Finally beating his eyes into submission he tore his gaze away and glanced back down at his Stark-pad. Fucking walking, talking, breathing work of art that man and holy piss he was doing it again! So when Bruce and the Hulks girlfriend walked into the kitchen he jumped at the opportunity.

"My, you two look cozy." He grinned teasingly. Bruce just sighed, pulled a chair out for Chiyl and then plopped down in the seat beside her.

"Don't mess with me Tony, I've had a rough night", he said then turning to Chiyl, "We both have." The room seemed to stop as eyes focused on the two, taking note of their tired eyes and ruffled appearance. Steve cracked one more egg and added it to the batch he stirred.

"You guys okay"? He asked. Chiyl looked up at the captain and smiled.

"Tired, but well." She answered in a small voice. Steve absently licked his fingers clean when some of the mix splashed. Tony had watched the captain lick away at his hands and couldn't help but think that that would be really disgusting, if it wasn't such a turn on! Fuck, not again! He cleared his throat and focused all his concentration on the two new comers.

"Brucey here didn't let you sleep huh"? Tony turned to the frazzled scientist and winked. "Shame on you." Bruce groaned and sank back into his chair, trying desperately to ward off the on coming head ache.

* * *

Natasha was helping Steve with the dishes when the call from Director Fury came through. They had all been expecting it, but Natasha grew tense for only a fraction of a second when she felt eyes on her back. Yes, she had put the call in to shield. No one should have suspected other wise and still, there was a general discomfort that hung over the group that dissipated slowly when the call went through.

"Would any of you care to explain why there is an unauthorized individual in the avengers tower"? He boomed, not even waiting for, oh high director how is your day. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well that's easy. I invited her, you know, since it's still My Tower!" Steve quickly stepped in and took the reigns to avoid the two men from going down the path of great resistance.

"Sir, circumstances required that we bring the individual in with us for protection." He said.

"Captain, you didn't have permission to bring this person in. Whether it's Stark's Tower or not, your actions may have put your team in danger."

"With all due respect director, this teams job is to put ourselves out there to help people, not hide behind the walls of Stark Tower."

"If I..." The director's words were cut off when his one good eye rested on the young woman that came forward from behind the group. Wide pleading eyes looked up at him as she spoke.

"I meant no harm when I came here. I only..." She looked back and forth at the two men she stood between, the one called Stark, and the other one every one seemed to regard with heavy respect before she brought her eyes back to the screen. "I only wanted to be safe." She said pitifully. It missed no ones notice when Fury's expression softened a bit before he reclaimed his stern demeanor.

"Romanov, bring her in for questioning." He said bluntly, and the screen went blank. Chiyl shook visibly as she slipped down to her knee's and hugged herself. This world was strange and scary indeed! The bit of food she'd managed to eat became unsettled in her stomach and a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead. It had taken all her courage to come forward and speak up. All her strength had been put into not cowering, or falling to her knees, or fainting. Now she felt absolutely sick with adrenaline and fear. Strong hands took hold of her arms and hefted her effortlessly on to her feet, while tender ones pushed a cool glass of water into her grasp. Her eyes focused on the group of people standing around her, watching her with smirks and nods of approval as she drank the water down.

* * *

**Authors Rant:**

**I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but I've been fighting a bout of really bad blockage and decided to do a little at a time just so I didn't grind to a complete halt. We'll start getting down into the grit of the story next chapter once I've had some time. In the mean time tell me how you feel about Tony's obsession with the captain, and how you perceive Chiyl's relationship with Bruce. Your view point can save me me here so feel free! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

She sat bolt upright from a dead sleep. It was as if someone had reached a hand out and shook her. But when her vision cleared, there was no one there. She threw her sheets back, slipped her feet into warm fluffy slippers and pulled on her silk night robe. When she exited her room and entered the halls she made a B-Line towards the professor's room. Not bothering to knock she stepped inside. The moon cast a silvery glow like a halo over Charles Xavier's head. He sat looking out his window at the tree lines that surrounded the house.

"I suppose you felt it too." He said, more a statement than a question. Ororo didn't bother to answer that particular question. Charles turned to his long time friend smiling tiredly as she crossed the room towards him. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his shoulders and gently pressed the bit of tense muscle cording the back of his neck.

"Something's happened." She said. "What is it"?

"That my dear is the mystery. I feel a new presence, a new power. Something old and yet new at the same time."

"Do you know what it could be"? She asked letting go, and moving to lean against the window sill.

"No."

"Is it dangerous"? She asked next. Charles watched the dark skinned woman for a moment, contemplating his next words carefully.

"It has that potential." He said simply. The two looked out at the moon lit landscape in silence for a while after which, Ororo straitened up, and let out a heavy sigh.

"What should we do"? She asked, searching his face. The older gentleman merely smiled.

"For now," he said reaching for her hand, "nothing!" Ororo twined her fingers through his, a gesture of trust and old familiarity.

"So then, we wait"? She asked. The professor nodded.

"We wait."

* * *

She instantly disliked this fortress in the sky. The great leviathan rivaled even the ones she had traveled in so far. It was called the Helicarrier and the man man, the warlord that commanded it with cutting precision stood in a corner of the room his warriors had placed her in alone with him. The people that she had come with, the man, Bruce said that they would be waiting for her nearby. She wished so much that they had stayed with her, at least one of them!  
Fury watched the steady stream of emotions flicker across the young woman's face. How old was she any way? Probably no older than her late teens early twenties surely! Finally her eyes settle on his one, steady, unflinching, but still full of trepidation. Good then. She was ready for questioning.

* * *

"One of us should have gone in with her." Tony mumbled, loud enough for every one to hear.

"Why didn't you"? Natasha asked. Tony just shrugged, to which the red headed assassin rolled her eyes.

"I don't think Fury will do anything." Steve said.

"Why not, this is Fury we're talking about." Tony answered back.

"Because of the Hulk." Bruce interjected from a corner of the room they all sat in. Steve nodded.

"If anything he might see her as an asset. By the way where's Clint, I haven't seen him lately." He asked changing the subject, effectively changing the mood in the room.

"He's on a mission in Quebec. He'll be back this Sunday." Natasha said.

"Why, what's happening in Quebec"? Bruce asked.

"That's classified." Both Tasha and Steve answered at the same time.

"Oh God, Bruce, they're on the same wave length, the worlds ending!" Tony said in mock astonishment. Bruce snickered despite his best efforts. The room fell silent. Tasha popped gum occasionally while leaning against the door frame with her arms and feet crossed, Steve fiddled with a sketch he'd been working on since arriving, sitting awkwardly in one of the wheeled chairs, Bruce sat across from Tony doing absolutely nothing with his arms folded behind his head while Tony...

"What are you doing"? Bruce asked leaning in closer to the other scientist.

"Shh! We're hunting wabbit...huh huh huh huh." He said doing the worst Elmer FUD Bruce had ever heard. That was a reference Steve found vaguely familiar. So he got up from his seat and came to stand behind Tony, leaning in closer so that he could get a better look at the screen of his Stark Phone. Tony ground his teeth and continue'd to work, even though he could feel the warmth of Steve's breath tickling the back of his neck and running shivers down his spine to end right between his...

"What are you doing"? Tasha asked one the other side of him and, thank God for small mercies!

"Is that Fury!? Stark, you have got to stop hacking shield!"

"Oh just...! If your gonna talk through the show, do us all a favor and make your dialogue internal!" Tony said. Natasha rolled her eyes again.

"Diva!" She huffed.

"Bitch!" He huffed back.

"Can you get any sound"? Bruce asked.

"Anything for you Brucey Pooh." Tony teased.

"Please don't call me that."

"Enough!" That one word from Steve in his captain's voice quieted the bunch like bunch of scolded kindergartners. With in seconds Tony had the phone on loud speaker, on low just in case, and they were all listening to Fury speak in a clear calm voice. Hmm, tony thought, so he is capable of speaking casually, go fig!

"You expect me to believe, that you just, called the Hulk and he answered"? The director was saying in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, did I not speak clearly? I apologize! I will say it again. I..."

"I didn't say I couldn't hear you, I said I don't believe you!" Chiyl tilted her head to the side, looking up at the one eyed warlord who in person, wasn't as frightening as she had thought.

"I do not know how I can convince you." She said. "All I can say is that it is so. Just so, as I have told you." Chiyl's accent was thick, but Tony just found that to make the situation that much more entertaining some how. It was like watching a 007 movie in real time.

"Okay!" Fury said finally sitting down across from her. "Tell you what. How about we start from the beginning. Egypt is a pretty big place. Mind telling me where exactly in Egypt you came from"?

"The land of Pharaoh is not my homeland." Chiyl said simply. Fury sat back in his seat. Chiyl let out a heavy sigh. "When I was still but a child, I was stollen away from my land so that I could be groomed to serve in the temple of Baste..."

"Who"? Steve blurted out. Only to be silenced with a unified shh!

"Baste"? Fury repeated.

"Yes. But then I was again stolen away when I became high priestess, for I was so blessed of the goddess."

"And who took you"? Fury said, standing once again and beginning a slow pace behind his chair. Chiyl didn't seem perturbed by this because she kept right on talking.

"The worshipers of Apep!"

"A-who"? Steve cut in again, only to be shushed into silence once again.

"The..enemy of the sun God Rah, Apep's followers stole you away from the temple of Baste, who in turn had stolen you from..."? Fury said, purposefully leaving an opening.

"My homeland!" She said, as if Fury already knew where this was.

"Which is where miss Chiyl"? He said, tired of dropping lines. Once again Chiyl took and let out a deep breath.

"The land of Wakanda." Fury froze. The Avengers froze, all except Steve.

"I think I've heard of that place before...but..."

"It's the place that produced the metal for you're shield." Tony filled in. Before Steve could reply Tony shushed him again as the conversation between the director and the woman from Wakanda moved forward.

"Say again"?!

"Wakanda! Why, have you heard of it"? Chiyl's eyes went wide.

"Does Wakanda yet still exist? Does it still thrive even in this time? Please sir, I must know it,I might yet be able to build a life!" Her words, and her plea, were desperate, hopeful. Fury walked to the door and knocked, after which two agents stepped inside.

"Miss Chiyl, if you would please go with these nice people they will take you back to the avengers team." Fury sounded...well like Fury but more Fury-ish, if that was possible. Condescending and blunt.

"Please, I must know, you must tell me!" The agents came forward and helped her up, gently escorting her out the room. Once the door closed the director plopped down in a seat and rubbed both hands over his bald head. Picking at his fingers he spoke to the empty room.

"Stark, if you're watching, which I know you probably are, take miss Chiyl back to the tower for now till I can figure out this shit. Agent Romanov," he said finally raising his head, "See me before you leave, I need a full debrief from you." All eyes turned to Tasha. Without another word the agent stepped out the room. Seconds later Chiyl entered in her place. She looked at each one of them until her eyes finally rested on the leader, Steve.

"I do not understand."

Her voice cracked with thick emotion. The only answer he could give to that plea, because that's what it was, was a solemn, "neither do we!"

* * *

**Authors Rant:**

**Once again, short, I know. But I really can't rush this. I'm horrible you guys, I'm just winging it. Comments, please!**


End file.
